Batman and Wonder Woman: Second Chances
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Bruce is starting to get old and he doesn't like it. But Diana had news that will give him a second chance at life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bruce was looking in the mirror. He had a huge scowl on his face. Diana walked into the bedroom with some big news. She saw Bruce seemed upset. She figured her news probably had to wait awhile.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried about her husband. Bruce looked over at his wife. He still remembered his wedding day like it was yesterday. But it was 3 years ago. And a lot's happened in 3 years. A lot of change. And as he looked in the mirror he was noticing it.

"You see this?" He asked pointing to his hair. He now had two patches of gray hair on the sides of his hair. "It's happening Diana. I'm getting old." He said.

She rolled her eyes, walked up being him, and wrapped her arms around him. He starred at her in the reflection. "You're not getting old, you're just changing. And change is a good thing. Oh and by the way i'm 5,000 years old so do you really want to talk about who's getting old?" She said.

"Yeah well at 5,000 you look 30. I'm 50 and i look 50,000." He said shacking his head. "I look like hammered shit." Which actually wasn't true. For a man his age he was looking good. He just wished he could go back to his years as the young bachelor. He was Mr. Everything in Gotham.

"Oh will you stop it. It's your birthday today and we have a big party all planned for you. So cheer up and try to enjoy yourself." She pleaded.

He shook his head "I'll try." he said.

Dick, Jason, Tim, and their wives all walked in. Dick was married to Huntress (Helena Bertinelli), Jason was married to Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) and Tim was married to Oracle (Barbra Gordon). The girls was went to talk to Diana. Bruce walked over to his sons. "How's it going?" He asked. They all looked at him coldly. "Grab him!" Dick said as they all grabbed him, put a bag over his head, and zip-tied his hands together.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted. The boys all struggle subduing Bruce. "You said the bag would calm him down, Jason." Tim shrieked. "It works with my pet falcon." Jason said. Diana walked in on the kidnapping. "Oh Dick, what are you and the boys doing with my husband?" She asked.

"Oh, we're just kidnapping him, we have a whole thing planned." Dick said. "Don't worry Diana, we'll have him back in time for dinner." Jason reassured her. "Which is at 4 in the afternoon." Tim remarked. They all laughed. "Because he's old." Dick said as they dragged Bruce to the car.

"Did all the Robins just kidnap my husband?" Diana asked the girls.

"Yeah, they planned this idiotic thing for him." Barbra said.

"They're guys so they tend to have a lot of bad ideas." Steph said rolling her eyes thinking of all the stupid stuff Jason does. But that's why she loved him, he was her silly man.

"I just hope Bruce doesn't freak out and break their noses." Diana said.

"I warned Dick that was a possible outcome when attempting to kidnap Batman." Helena said. "How did he respond?" Diana asked.

"He said: Helena don't be negative. We're just gonna kidnap Bruce and everything is gonna work out." She answered.

"I'm sorry but your husbands are idiots." Diana said.

The girls all nodded. "Trust us we know." Barbra chuckled.

* * *

The guys arrived at their destination. They all got out of the van. Bruce had just accept it and just went along with it. "Can you at least take the bag off my head, it's hot as hell out here." He complained. "Just a few more steps this way." Tim insisted. Bruce had enough of this. "I'm going back to the van." He said as he dturned around but he accidentally walked off the edge of a wooden dock. He fell into the water.

"Oh shit. That's not good" Dick said. He looked over at Tim. "Well go in there save him." He said.

"I can't go in there, these pants are cashmere." Tim whined.

"I'll save you Bruce!" Jason shouted as he jumped into the water.

"Take the damn bag off my head! I feel like i'm being water boarded!" Bruce yelled.

"Bruce you're struggling to much i can't help you when you struggle." Jason said.

"You have to punch him to calm him down. That's what they the coast guard does to people who panic when they drown." Dick yelled.

"Bruce i'm gonna punch you if you don't remain calm." Jason said.

"Don't you dare punch me!" Bruce yelled. Jason punched Bruce and finally took the bag off his head.

Bruce head a look of pure anger on his face. "I saved your life, we're taking you fishing." Jason said out of breath.

Bruce had managed to finally break of of the zip-ties. He thanked Jason for saving his life... With a punch to the face. Jason let out a shout of pain as he tended to his now broken nose.

* * *

The girls were all preparing dinner. Steph and Barbra all left to go get some stuff from the store leaving Helena and Diana in the kitchen. Helena and Dick had a couple kids. The oldest was a 4 and the younger one was 2. "So what's it like having kids?" Diana asked.

"You've never had kids? Aren't you like a couple thousand years old?" Helena asked.

"I never knew men existed until just a little over 100 years ago." Diana said.

"And she still looks 8 years younger than me." Helena said under her breath. "Why do you want to know so bad?" She asked out loud.

"Well it's because... I'm Pregnant." Diana said.

Helena gasped. "You're gonna get fat!" Helena blurted out. Diana gave her a shocked look. "I'm sorry that just slipped out it's great news. Just be careful when you tell Bruce." She said.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"Well it's just that Bruce's doesn't react well to change. And he doesn't stay current so he'll be out of his element. You know i even heard him call the TV remote the clicker. He's old now too so it might make the news harder to hear." Helena said.

Diana was worried now about how Bruce would react to her being pregnant.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bruce and the Robins were out on the boat enjoying some beers. Jason had a beer in one hand and a bloody rag for his broken nose in the other. "To Bruce. Happy Birthday." Dick proposed a toast. "Here, here." Jason and Tim responded. "Thanks, guys. Sorry about the nose." Bruce said to Jason. Jason chuckled.

"No you're good. We should be sorry we tried to do this stupid kidnapping thing to you." Jason said. "Yeah that didn't work out at all." Tim said. "Probably should have just said we were going fishing." Dick added. The boys all realized their wives were right.

"It's fine. I get it. You're just trying to do something nice for me." Bruce said.

"It's like my friend Roy always says. Don't let a botched kidnapping ruin the afternoon." Jason said. They guys all looked at him weird.

"By the way you should get a beard, Dick." Jason suggested.

"Really? You think so? Helena wants me to stay shaven." Dick replied.

"No, you've got the face for it now. By the way, don't tell me Helena's got you whipped." Jason said.

"First off i'm not whipped. Second, I had a soul-patch once. But i got rid of if because...Helena... told.. me to shave." Dick said realizing he might be whipped.

"A soul patch? That's like a beard's crap. I'm saying you should get a real one." Jason said.

"Hey i got an idea. Let's get back to Bruce's birthday." Tim suggested.

"Oh yeah, right. Another reason we wanted to take you out here is to let you know things are gonna start looking up for you." Dick said.

"Bruce, at 50 you are looking at the best years of your life." Jason said.

"You've put in the hard work and sacrifice, now it's time to retire and reap the rewards." Tim said.

"My neighbor retired at 55, He still is very rich 10 years later. He goes golfing 6 times a week." Dick said.

"My buddy's uncle is 59, he has a garden and spends all day working on that thing." Jason said.

"Barbra told me that Jim is having a nice fun vacation with his wife down in Florida." Tim said.

Bruce didn't like any of this. He needed these guys to shut up about his age. "Hey, now that i'm starting to get dry i'm feeling great. How about we go out to where the fish are?" Bruce suggested. They all smiled and nodded.

"That's the spirit Bruce." Dick said as he started up the boat and accelerated. Bruce was sitting on the back edge of the boat and didn't expect Dick to go so fast. It caused Bruce to fall backwards into the water, again.

The boys had a nice day out in the water. They got back to the mansion an hour later. "We're home." Dick announced to the girls. Helena walked out. "Oh Bruce you're all wrinkled." She said.

"I get it I'm old, jokes over." Bruce said in anger. "No i was talking about your shirt." She said. "Oh yeah, the style back in my day was a leather vest and shirts with tassels." Bruce said still pissed off about the whole age thing. "Bruce, we need to have a talk." Helena said pulling Bruce aside.

Steph looked at Jason and saw his nose was crooked. "Oh what happened?" She asked. "Bruce broke my nose." Jason answered. Helena overheard Jason and looked over at him. "I told you so." Helena said before looking back at Bruce.

"Listen up, someone you love is about to drop some big and important news. And for once i need you to be supportive. No matter how you feel you just need to support them." Helena said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bruce asked. Diana walked in and announced the big reveal.

"She's talking about me. I'm pregnant." She said. Bruce eye's popped out of his head almost. Everyone's jaws where on the floor.

"Ew, Grandpa still does it." Dick's 4 year old son said. "Don't be disrespectful. Anyone can do it with Diana." Dick said.

"No you listen here and you listen well Bruce. I come from a very long line of strong Amazon Warriors. I have defeated all kinds of creatures all by myself. So i am more than prepared to take care of this baby whether you help me or not." Diana snapped.

Bruce walked over to her. "Are you done?" He asked. "Yes." She replied. Bruce starred deeply at her.

"That is the greatest i have ever heard. I have spent this whole evening hearing what my life had in store for me next. And i didn't like a second of it. But now you're telling me i get to start over. I get a second chance, with the woman of my dreams. I think i just might cry." Bruce said.

"Way ahead of you." Jason said holding back tears. They all looked at him weird. "I'm sorry but that was just so beautiful." Jason said.

Bruce placed his hands on Diana's hips. "This is great." He said. "I'm gonna get so fat." She cried. "Mostly great." He corrected himself as he kissed her.

* * *

 _6 months later_

"Ew, they're at it again." Bruce's grandson whined as Bruce and Diana kissed. Diana was looking very good for being 6 months in. That's just how amazons are.

"Diana looks good." Dick said. We was now rocking a pretty sweet beard.

"Yeah, not gaining weight the way i was expecting." Helena said thinking about how bad her pregnancy's were. "Oh and by the way shave the beard." She added.

"Are you sure you don't want one more dance with the devil?" He asked. "Shave it." She said sternly. "Fine." He replied. He took a look at Diana.

"I finally understand why they say pregnant women glow." Dick said. "Dick, i've had 2 children." Helena snarled.

"Hey guys gather round. Barbra said she's got a poem she wants to read to us." Tim announced. Every came in the listen.

"This is for Bruce and Diana's future son or daughter." She said.

 _"Welcome little one. Open your eyes and take you're place. This is where you're meant to be. Nestled in the bosom of your mother."_ Barbra read. "Lucky baby." Jason said under his breath thinking on the last line she read. "What?" Steph asked. "Love you baby?" Jason said wrapping his arm around her. Barbra continued reading.

 _"This is where you you're meant to be in the arms of your father. This is where is long long journey has brought him. Though his skin may be loose, his hair but a wisp, and his eyes milking with age."_ Bruce snatched her poem out of her hands. "Alright we're done here. I need a drink." Bruce said as he walked off.

Diana smiled and shook her head. "Oh My dear Bruce. I only i could do something to help you out." She said with a sigh. She then thought of a way of actually helping Bruce with the whole age thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bruce and Clark were at the mansion watching a football game. It was the Gotham City Rogue's Vs the Metropolis Spartans. Of course Bruce was wearing a Yellow and Black jersey supporting his team while Clark was sporting a Red and Gold jersey in support of his. It was the 4th quarter and there was only 3 seconds left on the clock. Gotham had just kicked a field goal to go up 20 to 17. It seemed like the end of the Spartans.

"Eat your heart out." Bruce said. He was rubbing this in Clarks face. Clark shook his head.

"Don't celebrate just yet Bruce. There's still 3 seconds left. We've got Hines Ward to win this one." Clark said calmly.

Bruce laughed. "Don't tell me about Hines Ward. He was a beast for the Rogues for years. But he's washed up. That's why he's on your team." Bruce chuckled.

"Oh, just you wait. I think Hines still has some magic in him." Clark said.

"Care to make this interesting?" Bruce asked. Clark raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." Clark said.

"If Hines returns this one for a touchdown. I'll do something humiliating that you choose me to do and vise versa if he doesn't make it." Bruce said.

"Deal." Clark said as they shook on it.

The kicker booted the ball down field. Hines Ward began is return. "GO HINES GO!" Clark shouted at the TV. "GET HIM A BODY BAG!" Bruce shouted.

Diana and Lois were in the other room shaking their heads while their husbands yelled. "I can't believe we married those morons." Lois chuckled. "Yeah, well they're our morons so we have to love them." Diana rubbing her pregnant belly.

"He's at the 40! The 30! He could go all the way! TOUCHDOWN!" Clark yelled. "NO! There has to be a flag on that." Bruce cried.

"Look at the screen Bruce, no flag. I told you Hines still has some magic in him. You are my bitch. Take that Bruce." Clark gloated.

"Don't make me grab the krptonite." Bruce growled.

"Easy Bruce easy." Clark said trying to calm down his friend. A moment of awkward silence past between them. "You have to admit that was a good play though." Clark said with a smile on his face. Bruce just shook his head. He knew Clark was gonna make him do something really stupid for his humiliation. Clark knew just what to do to make Bruce suffer.

The next day on the watch tower all the Justice League members were summoned to the main commons for a presentation. "Are you ready for this Bruce?" Clark asked. "I hate you." Bruce growled as he headed out to the center of the room. He was surrounded by the league. They all looked confused. They had no idea what this was.

A song began to play. "I've been watching!" If you recognize those lyrics than you can guess what this was. Bruce had to do the running man challenge for the whole league. "Oh my god!" The all shrieked and laughed. They all got their phones and began recording it. Some of the members even joined in. Bruce actually had some moves. He was not that bad at the running man. Diana just shook her head laughing at her husbands misfortune.

She walked over to Clark who had been filming the whole time. "Hey, Clark be sure to send my that. I'm gonna make sure our baby see's his daddy has some moves." Diana said.

This reminded Diana of the night Bruce proposed to her 4 years ago.

Bruce and Diana went on a double date with Clark and Lois to a really nice club. They were doing a karaoke night. Lois and Diana were in the middle of a conversation when Bruce and Clark snuck off. "Were'd they go?" Diana asked. "This can't be good." Lois said. Then the music from both Diana's and Lois's favorite love song began to play. They turned around and saw the two onstage.

Bruce: You never close your eyes anymore when i kiss, your lips.

Clark: There's no tenderness like before in your fingertips.

Diana and Lois jaws dropped to the floor as their husbands sang them a duet. And they both surprisingly sang pretty well.

Both: You're trying hard not to show it! But baby! Baby i know it! You've lost that loving feeling! Whoa that loving feeling! You've lost that loving feeling now it's gone gone gone. Wooooooh.

They both walked off the stage and got down on a their knees before the woman they loved.

Bruce: Baby baby, i get down on my knees for you.

Clark: If you would only love me like you used to doooo yeah.

The girls looked at each other not sure where this was going.

Both: We had a love! A love! A love you don't find everyday! So don't! Don't! Don't! Don't let it slip away." The sang as they both pulled out their engament rings to their girls. The girls both gasped.

Bruce: Baby

Clark: Baby

Bruce: Baby

Clark: Baby!

Bruce: I beg you please!

Clark: Pleeeaaaseee

Bruce: Pleeeeassee

Clark: Pleeaaassee

Bruce: I need your love!

Clark: I need your love

Bruce: I need your love

Clark: I need your love

Bruce: So bring it on back

Clark: So bring it on back

Bruce: So bring it on back

Clark: So Bring it on back!

The girls put on their rings and joined them for the finale and made it a quartet.

All: Bring back, that loving feeling. Whoa that loving feeling! Bring back that loving feeling cause it's gone gone gone... And i can't go on. Noooooo! They all sang. As the song faded away the girls jumped into their mans arms and began kissing them. Bruce and Diana & Clark and Lois. It was a beautiful moment that none of them would ever forget.

Now back in present day with Bruce doing the running man challenge. He now started looking all clunky and awkward. Age was starting to catch up with him fast. Diana knew she had a way to make him better, but she wondered if Bruce would want it. He wasn't one for performance enhancers but this was different. She knew of a plant that only grew on Themyscria. It had the power to make men age backwards 10 years and slow down their aging all together. Bruce was getting very upset about his age lately so she though maybe this was what he needed. He would be 40 and would stay that way for awhile. She wanted him to accept it. It would extend her time with the man she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bruce came home late from a night on patrol. Diana waiting for him at home.

"I thought you would be in bed?" He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't sleep when you're out there." Diana said.

"I can take care of myself Princess." He assured her.

"Not like you used too." She replied with a sigh.

"I'll admit I'm not as good as i once was, but i'm still doing pretty damn good." He said.

"Bruce, i'm just worried about. What i'm gonna do without you." She said holding back tears. "

"I'm actually worried about that too." He said softly.

"I made you a tea from a plant that only grows on Themyscira. It'll make you younger and slow down your aging considerably." She said handing him the tea.

"You wan't me to drink this?" He asked.

"If you don't want to i understand completely. But if you do choose to drink it, we'll have a lot more time together. And so will our child. Our baby won't be immortal but he or she will live for a long time none the less. This Tea will give you many more years." She explained.

This was a big decision for Bruce. But he knew he had to do it. Not just for Diana, but for his child. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with them.

"I love you Diana. That's why i'm going to drink this. So i can have more time with you." He said as he drank it. Diana's tears of joy slid down her face.

Bruce cringed as he finished drinking it. "Well it certainly does't taste as good as it's gift." He said trying not to puke it up.

Diana wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She cried.

"I should be thanking you princess. Now i get to spend more time with you. And now i won't feel as old as i do now." He said.

They went to bed and both slept very well. When Diana woke up, she almost freaked out as she saw a stranger in her bed. It took her a second to realize it wasn't a stranger. It was Bruce. He aged backwards just a little more than 10 years. He woke up with a smile on his face. He was feeling as good as he looked. It went up to use the bathroom. He also had a small freak out as he looked in the mirror. His grey hair was gone. He was looking young again.

Diana walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "No matter what you look like, you'll always be my Bruce. You'll always be my Bruce." She said. He turned around and looked into her eyes deeply. "And you'll always be my princess." He said planting passionate kiss on her lips.

The two lovers lived the rest Bruce's life happily. Bruce and Diana had a son. They named him after Bruce's dad Thomas. He had Bruce's charm and looks. He also had his brain. But he definitely had his mothers strength and warrior spirit. He was the best of both worlds. Bruce lived a long and happy life with his wife and son.

THE END!


End file.
